


Good Brother

by colporteuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: Ravus wasn’t always the easiest brother in the world. He could be very stubborn, very harsh, and very arrogant. But he wasn’t a bad brother either.





	Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAche/gifts).



> okay first of all, i'm sorry

Ravus wasn’t always the easiest brother in the world. He could be very stubborn, very harsh, and very arrogant. But he wasn’t a bad brother either, and Luna tended to realize that when his tongue was down her throat and he had a pair of fingers inside her.

 

No, he wasn’t a bad brother at all. Just a bit misguided. A bit manipulated by the Empire. But he was still Ravus underneath all of that.

 

It might have been partially her fault that he was like this, when she decided to stay behind with him instead of going to Insomnia with King Regis and Prince Noctis, but-

 

She moaned loudly, his fingers hitting up against that spot inside her, and she was knocked away from her train of thought.

 

“You seem distracted, sister.” There was that old mischievous twinkle in his eyes; she rarely got to see it anymore, and Luna missed it very much.

 

How could she not be distracted, though? There was so much happening that she had to stay on top of. “I am about to be married,” she weakly fired back, grinding her hips down against Ravus’s hand.

 

He chuckled, maybe even a bit darkly, before saying, “No you’re not.” Luna had to fight not to roll her eyes for a second before he ripped another moan out of her. She already knew Ravus was doing all he could to keep the wedding between her and Noctis from happening. But she knew better, knew that things were already in motion and there was nothing Ravus - or anyone - could do to stop it.

 

No, he wasn’t a bad brother. Just one trying to do what he thought was right.

 

He kissed her on the neck, making her shudder, before pulling his fingers out of her. Ravus hiked up the coat she had been wearing on her way out of the Palace at Tenebrae, along with the skirt she was wearing underneath it, up around her waist. He unzipped his fly and dragged his dick out of his pants. He was already painfully hard, and Luna found herself staring, felt her muscles clench at the thought of her brother being inside her.

 

Ravus kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, moving it in tandem with hers, as he thrust inside of her - almost embarrassingly easily considering how wet she was - and swallowed the loud moan that came out of her mouth as he breached her.

 

Luna’s mind went blank as he fucked her, deep and slow, just as she’d always liked. No, maybe Ravus wouldn’t be able to stop the wedding, but she knew - and maybe she’d always known - that deep down, some part of her would always belong to her brother. And no one, not Ardyn, not Noctis, could do anything to take her away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> second of all, i'm still sorry. (but u thought it was hot didn't you? don't lie to me, we're all friends here.)


End file.
